fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Greed
Greed (グリード, Gurīdo) is the embodiment of some of Father's greed. He is called the "Ultimate Shield" because he can rearrange the carbon in his body to make his skin as hard as diamond, thus making him impenetrable by most weapons. As his name implies, he is a very avaricious character, who likes living in luxury, surrounded by powerful minions and beautiful women. He also has a habit of flipping people off in the manga. Despite his generally greedy nature, he is shown to care for his subordinates, as detailed below. Appearance In his original body, Greed resembled a tall and muscular young adult with short, spiky, black hair that is kept slicked back. He also had a subtle widow's peek. Among his most noticeable features were Greed's purple eyes with thin, cat-like pupils, and razor-sharp teeth. He often smiled with a huge grin. Greed dresses in leather, sporting a short, black jacket with a fur collar, black leather pants, and shoes with upward tips. In the 2003 anime, his pants and shoes have a dark green hue, while in the 2009 anime they're colored black. Beneath his jacket, Greed wears a skintight shirt similar to the clothes worn by his homunculus siblings. His shirt is the same navy blue as his armor form in the 2003 anime, while in the 2009 anime it has a reddish brown hue. Around each of his wrists, Greed wore four black leather wrist belts with metal claps. He briefly wore a pair of sunglasses with round lenses. While possessing Ling Yao, Greed looks exactly like Ling, but with slit pupils, purple irises, and he kept his eyes opened in the same manner as his previous body. In his "Ultimate Shield" form, Greed has dark blue skin, razor-sharp finger nails, and a pronounced spinal column, while his ears and hair disappear beneath his blue skin. The sclera of both eyes become red, while his irises turn white. In this form, Greed's sharp teeth become more pronounced, with two lower fangs rising just above his upper lip. His overall facial features are a reflection of his inner self, which takes the form of a red devil's head with skull-like features, notably: fangs and slit eyes. His Ouroboros tattoo is located on the back of his left hand in both incarnations. Personality Greed, as his name implies, is filled with and motivated by his avaricious nature. It could be said that the reason why he wanted all that life has to offer was because Greed didn't knew exactly what he wanted, which fuels his desire to have it all. He is the only homunculus to defy Father, and the only one to openly taunt him. He has an easygoing, charismatic, arrogant personality and tends to do what he wants. He is also somewhat narcissistic, claiming part of the reason he doesn't use his ultimate shield to his fullest extent is because it masks his attractive face. He claims to not hurt women and (to an extent) children. In addition, he states he never lies (though he tells only one lie in order to save Ling's life). While he normally possesses a calm, confident nature, when angered he can be rather impulsive and ready to go into a fight with those he feels have wronged him. However, he shows some capacity for adapting to his fights and is willing to protect his allies (and later innocent civilians). On a side note, he seems very charismatic and has shown good leadership skills, first with his chimera friends and later with Edward, Darius, and Heinkel, which he attributes to how he earns and deserve their loyalty in the first place. In addition, while he seems to see humans as weak and powerless, he never had sociopath tendencies or even hatred towards humans the way the other homunculi did. In the end, he even grows to respect their power and tenacity. After being killed and reborn, he initially had no memories of his former life. He retained his mocking arrogant easygoing personality but initially had a loyalty to Father, faithfully doing his job. However, after killing one of his surviving friends, Bido, he remembers his past and develops a grudge against Wrath for what he had done. He also slowly develops a bond with Ling, whose body he shares and whose greed nearly matches his, and the prince helps him realize what he truly desires. He does get annoyed when Ling tries to take over his body, especially without his permission, though the two manage to work together well as a team. He also bonds with Edward, despite getting into fights with him. He claims to desire all the finer things in life, such as money, power, women, sex and status. He even tries to interfere with Father's plan so he can use them to conquer the Earth and rule over all in order to fulfill the emptiness he was born with. However, deep down he wants nothing more than true friends who cared for him and for whom he cared for. This is first shown in Dublith where his chimera friends are killed by Wrath. He claims he only saw them as possessions and will kill Wrath for killing them because it was like Wrath was stealing from him. However, he cries upon killing his own friend Bido and regaining his memories. Ling later points this out to him during their final fight against Father, and in the end Greed is satisfied with having died to protect his friends. Being a living incarnation of avarice, Greed understands its nature better than anyone else. Though Ed warns him that wanting too much can have dangerous results, just like what happens to people who attempt human transmutation. However, Greed countered by explaining that avarice is not about just money and power; no matter how noble or selfless someone is, everybody desires something. Manga and 2009 anime Greed is the third Homunculus created by Father (according to the Perfect Guide Book 2) and claims to be around two centuries old. He defected from the other Homunculi over 100 years before the start of the series, as fulfilling Father's ambition would deprive him from obtaining all of his worldly desires. He first appears hiding in the Devil's Nest in Dublith, with his gang of chimeras, all of whom he apparently rescued from military experimentation. After learning of the Elric brothers' battle with Scar, he becomes intrigued with the notion that the youngest brother, Alphonse, is an independent soul bound into a suit of armor. Contrary to fact, he believes that existing in this state would make him truly immortal. He sends out his gang's smallest member, the lizard chimera Bido, to confirm his suspicions. Bido locates the brothers, but is discovered and barely escapes the two. His hopes confirmed, Greed orders the rest of his gang: Roa, Dolcetto and Martel to capture Alphonse. After a brief battle, the chimeras capture and bring Al to Greed, where Greed introduces himself and starts questioning Al about his empty armor. Greed even reveals himself to be a Homunculus. Al, however, denies it and claims it to be impossible. In order to prove it, Greed has Roa smash the top part of his head off with his hammer. Within seconds, Greed rises up completely healed, thus proving that he is, in fact, a Homunculus. Shortly after, Edward rushes into the Devil's Nest to rescue his brother and confront Greed. Finding him, Ed pays no attention to Al and Greed's suggestions about a deal and demands that Greed free Al, saying he wants nothing to do with his plans. Greed offers a deal to Ed of how to manufacture his own Homunculi in exchange for information in how to become immortal. Greed then explains that he doesn't know why Al would ever want his original body back, having not to deal with the physical conveniences of his human body. Ed then flies into a rage and threatens to beat Greed and his gang. Dolcetto tries to physically force Ed to agree with the deal, but gets beaten in seconds. Seeing what Ed is capable of, Greed sends his gang to run away with Al, and he fights Edward alone. Despite Greed using part of his "Ultimate Shield" on his hands, Edward slips past Greed's guard and breaks his neck. However, this does little to stop Greed, and he only shrugs it off. Ed thinks that he has the advantage in the fight because he thinks that Greed's shield only covers part of his body. In fact, Greed was only holding back. Greed explains that his full form covers his face, so he tries not to wear it much, and then he changes to his completely armored form. Now practically invulnerable to physical harm, Greed seems to gain the upper hand in the fight. Ed, however, manages to figure the alchemic process behind the Shield (rearranging carbon molecules into a dia- mond-like form) and nullifies it with his own alchemy. Some moments later, Izumi Curtis storms in to rescue Alphonse. She quickly gets in a fight and finds herself outmatched by his Ultimate Shield. After she is beaten, Alphonse agrees to make a deal with Greed, to stay with him willingly in exchange for information on Soul Attachment. Greed agrees and Izumi leaves Devil's Nest to tell Ed about the deal. Suddenly, Führer King Bradley arrives with Alex Louis Armstrong and an army unit to reclaim Al and eliminate the chimeras. Before the two can finish their battle, Bradley's army unit storms the Devil's Nest. Greed manages to escape with Alphonse still in his custody. However, in the sewers below the club, he is met by King Bradley. Not knowing the Führer's real identity, Greed orders his gang to dispose of him. In a matter of seconds, Bradley kills all of Greed's gang (except for Bido), before revealing himself as a Homunculus. After repeatedly killing Greed until his Philosophers Stone is almost depleted, Bradley impales Greed with four swords and takes him prisoner. Shortly after that, Greed is brought before Father and the other Homunculi, and Bradley introduces himself as the Homunculus Wrath. After gleefully insulting Envy, Father offers him another chance to work for him, but Greed flippantly refuses to rejoin Father's scheme. Knowing that Greed is but an obstacle in his current state, Father lowers Greed into a vat filled with boiling molten gold (symbolizing greed), and melts him down into his constituent Philosopher's Stone. Greed remains defiant to the end, laughing maniacally and screaming curses at everyone present. The Return of Greed In Chapter 54, Greed returns to the story as Father exudes his son's Philosopher's Stone core and inserts it directly into the body of Ling Yao to create another Homunculus and fill the empty space left by the first Greed's defection and Lust's death. Inside the Xingese Prince's body, Greed speaks with Ling, who accepts the Homunculus' power of his own free will, but not before expressing surprise at realizing that the prince's avarice could parallel his own. This second Greed maintains all the same personality and powers as the first (his Ouroboros tattoo is even in the same spot), but appears to have none of the memories, not recognizing Envy, Gluttony or the Elric Brothers. As such, he becomes a faithful servant of his Father as the first Greed was presumed to have been initially and refers to all actions prior to his rebirth as having been done by "the other Greed". But as a result of being accepted willingly into a body with such a strong will, it seems that both the consciousness of Greed and Ling exist in the same body, with Ling being able to take control for short periods of time; this is made apparent when Edward wakes up Ling's consciousness by mentioning Lan Fan and when Ling tells Wrath to shut up for insulting humans. It would appear that when the right eye is covered by Ling's hair, Greed is in control, and when the left eye is covered, Ling is in control. Though Greed respects Ling for having the avarice to accept his power and the will to take over his body, he is very annoyed by the fact that Edward keeps calling him "Ling". Greed's new position seems to involve standing guard over Father's lair and dealing with intruders, as witnessed in Chapter 73 when he is spotted merely watching Father sleep and, more poignantly, in Chapter 82 when he chases Bido (who has blundered into the Homunculi's inner sanctum) with the intent of killing him. Because the new Greed shares powers and mannerisms with the first, Bido recognizes him despite his different body. Greed is confused by how much this odd stranger knows about him, but shrugs it off and uses Bido's relaxed guard as an opening to kill him, stating that the lizard-man has the wrong Greed. But as soon as Bido dies, Greed begins to have mental flashes back to his first life and his comrades at Devil's Nest and begins trembling uncontrollably. Ling berates the Homunculus from inside for killing a comrade and believing that the old Greed's memories and feelings could be purified. He informs Greed that things that have become part of a soul can never be truly washed clean or forgotten. Holding Bido's body in his arms, Greed has a complete mental breakdown and then rushes to the Führer's mansion to confront Wrath. The two Homunculi do battle as Greed demands to know what is going on, but when Greed notices that Pride is there as well, he flees, defecting from Father for a second time. In his state, Ling takes the body over again and wanders to Mustang's safe house outside Central City, encountering Edward, Heinkel and Darius. As Ling threatens to divulge parts of Father's plan to them, Greed takes over once again. Edward offers to allow Greed to join the good guys, after learning that he has left the Homunculi forever, but Greed says that his greed can not be satisfied by working for Edward or merely being the Emperor of Xing, as he desires the whole world. The only way he'll help is if Edward offers to work for him instead, which the Fullmetal Alchemist accepts. For the next few months, Edward, Heinkel and Darius work as Greed's outlaw henchmen, using the basement of the Rockbell house in Resembool as their hideout before returning to Central for the final battle. They are confronted by Pride and Gluttony, and Greed must allow Ling to fight with the body under his control because he can sense the Homunculi's aura. After Gluttony is killed and Pride is trapped, Greed takes his chance to escape from the battlefield. Realizing that the only Homunculus left to guard Father is Sloth, he heads to Central Command to take a stand against his creator. In Chapter 97, Greed reappears to confront the returned Wrath at the entryway to Central Command and engages him in combat, claiming that his avarice now desires Wrath's life. With Ling providing tactics from inside Greed's mind, he manages to hold his own against Bradley in hand to hand combat, deflecting sword strikes with his armored hands and moving into the Führer's blind spot, until Wrath removes his eye patch and gains the upper hand. Though Briggs soldiers attempt to come to Greed's aid by providing cover fire, Greed warns them to stay uninvolved in the fray. His advice proves justified when Wrath mercilessly cuts down all who fired impotently on him. After Captain Buccaneer manages to disarm Bradley, Greed engages him again, only to be met with further resistance as Wrath procures twin bowie knives with which to do combat. Fu arrives on the scene to provide further backup, and the two prepare to take on Bradley in tandem. Wrath still holds ground against them both and eventually wounds Fu fatally. Fu tries a suicide bomb attack against Bradley, but fails, with Bradley slicing through the detonators and Fu himself. Cpt. Buccaneer stabs one of Wrath's swords through Fu's body, wounding Wrath. Greed continues the fight, hitting Wrath to head with his hardened arm and seemingly blinding his Ultimate Eye. The gate is opened to Central, distracting Greed, which gives Bradley time for counterattack. Wrath throws them off the walkway but Greed manages to grab the side of walkway. Lan Fan and Briggs men try to help Greed up, but he and Wrath weigh too much. One of Briggs soldiers shoots Wrath down to moat surrounding Central HQ. Greed, reverting to Ling Yao, promises to Buccaneer to guard the HQ's gates. He then transforms to his fully armored form and charges against the attacking Central forces, although not before offering "those who have a family, a lover, or simply doesn't want to get hurt" and women to leave (only to be ignored). Central troops are quickly defeated before Greed's might. A short while later, as Father is prepared to use the five sacrifices to open "The World's Gate", Greed suddenly appears right behind him and cuts him down while saying the world belongs to him. But his attack fails to kill Father, as the latter tells him that he knew Greed would come because he was born from Father's own avarice. When Father successively brings God down to earth and makes him a part of himself, Greed, Mei, Roy, Izumi, Lan Fan, Scar, Hawkeye, Darius, Zampano, Jerso, Hohenheim, Alphonse, and Edward are the only ones left free while everyone in the country's souls are removed and contained within Father's new body, much to their shock. When Scar activates the redesigned country-wide transmutation circle and restores alchemy, Greed aids the brothers in battle with Father until his stone is depleted sufficiently that he flees to the surface. Without alchemy to aid his assent, Greed climbs up himself and finds Lan Fan standing beside the fallen body of Wrath, Greed is quietly angry with Wrath for dying with a smile on his face. Finally reaching the surface, Greed finds all the allies desperately fighting to bring down Father's strength. As he watches Father fight, Greed envies Father's powers and claims them for himself, saying that the power of God will finally sate his desires. Ling disagrees, but Greed orders him to be silent and charges headlong into battle. Since Father's power is waning and he is losing control over the God that he has absorbed, Father decides to lower his guard in order for Greed to strike him and in doing so reabsorb his son's Philosopher's Stone. However, Greed anticipated the move and Ed seizes the opportunity to strike Father directly. Though the attack fails, Father's overuse of his power causes him to lose control of God and his body begins disintegrating. When Edward regains his right arm and tries to finish Father off, everyone cheers for him except Greed. Quietly the homunculus admits to Ling that the true thing he has always wanted was not world domination, but to have friends like them. After Ed pummels Father badly enough, God attempts to leave Father's body again. Driven into a frenzy for power to subdue God again, Father stabs his hand into Greed's gut to suck out his Philosopher's Stone. Inside, Ling holds onto Greed souls while the rest are being drawn back in; Greed is not too pleased with having to get eaten again by Father, but tells Ling to let go to avoid getting sucked in too. However, Ling refuses under the belief he needs Greed's power to become emperor of Xing.Seeing he can reason with the prince, Greed tells him that they will fight together before sucker punching him. Resisting the pull, Greed tells Ling that was the only lie of his life and that Lan Fan has another Philosopher's Stone with her. Greed heads willingly into Father's body; remembering Ed telling him about how he reversed the Ultimate Shield to be weak as graphite, Greed begins turning Father into pencil lead to make it easier for his friends to kill him. With his last moment in Ling, Greed called Lan Fan to sever Father's arm; thankfully, Greed was able to heal the wound in Ling's gut before leaving. As Father wonders why Greed betrayed him, Greed laughs that his dad shouldn't be too surprised by this; he's betrayed him twice already. After telling Father his plan, Greed's soul is pulled out of Father's mouth and severed from him with a bite. As his soul floats away into the air, with no more Philosopher's Stone to sustain him, Greed accepts his time has come. He looks down to see Ed and Ling on the verge of crying over his demise. Greed then thinks back to when Ling reminded him that bonds with friends couldn't be washed from his soul, and how Ed was able to convince him to team up so he wouldn't be alone. Thinking he never got any respect he "deserved" from them, Greed decides what he's done is enough and silently thanks the two for giving him everything . Greed is the sixth Homunculus to permanently die. Powers and Abilities Immortality: He does not age beyond his youthful prime. Rapid regeneration: Any injuries the he suffers immediately heal, even if he is decapitated,disintegrated, blown up or completely incinerated, he will still return to life in perfect condition. Containment Immunity: He is immune to all poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, diseases, etc. Self-Sustenance: He does not need to eat, drink, or breathe. Enhanced Physiology: He possesses strength, speed, reflexes, stamina, durability, senses, agility, coordination, willpower, intelligence, and instincts superior to any human. He possesses limitless physical energy, stamina, vitality and virility; he can keep working, fighting, and moving almost indefinitely. Even without training, his muscles are brawny and his perfect body shape doesn't change. Ultimate Shield: Greed can convert his skin into Graphene. He usually uses this ability to partially strengthen the density of selected parts of his body during battle, but can extend the effect to its entirety. In this form, he resembles a demon with a malevolent facial visage. His finger nails become razor sharp while under this form, capable of slicing through rock and metal alike with little effort. Because Greed has control over the configuration of his body's carbon atoms, the substances that he can convert his skin into can vary based on his intentions. He can choose to convert his body into the indestructible substance, or he can turn his skin into weak graphite. The latter was seen in his fight against Father. While in its Ultimate Shield form, Greed's body is completely indestructible and possesses absolutely no internal or external weakness. This defense cannot be breached by any attack, giving him protection from all attacks, regardless of types, magnitude and directions; thus, he is immune to any/all kind of damage, and his indestructible body does not hinder his speed or mobility. He is able to survive and adapt to any environment, with no discomfort. at optimal efficiency under any circumstances and for an unlimited duration. His "shield" is so strong that he was able to take Father's nuclear level attack at point-blank without harm. As a downside to his Ultimate Shield power, skilled alchemists can transmute his skin from graphene to graphite, which allows for his shield to be breached with excessive force. Edward once exploited this weakness during his battle with the homunculus. Another disadvantage of Greed's is that he cannot harden his skin and regenerate simultaneously. During their fight together, Wrath constantly dismembered and sliced Greed. Before hardening his skin, his intervals of regeneration left Greed open for more of Wrath's sword attacks. '''Charisma: '''Greed possess a magnetic quality that allows him to easily make loyal allies/friends with anyone. While he cannot directly override others' will and values, his persuasive abilities are so powerful he can convince others of anything remotely believable. Due to his immense charisma and eloquence, he was able to form many loyal friendships and partnerships, as well as becoming an effective and respected leader. He has the ability to see perfectly even in low light conditions or even total darkness. '''Second Greed: '''While sharing the same powers, these advantages are further enhanced by Ling's abilities such as the knowledge of Wrath's sword skills. Though he prefers to use his ultimate shield to form claws covering up to his shoulders (thereby summoning makeshift weapons at will), leaving much of his body vulnerable to attack (only using his shield on other areas to protect them from attack temporarily, as seen when Wrath attempts to slice Greed's head off with his sword only to have it broken in two by Greed's shield), in Chapter 100 of the manga, Ling requested more power from Greed and finally assumed a fully armored, presumably invincible form. Furthermore, being fused with Ling's body enables the two to conveniently switch during battle (though he dislikes having to do this, as he fears that Ling will simply "run off with this body"), allowing them to compensate each other's weaknesses with the other's strength (i.e. as Greed, he can summon the Ultimate Shield, while Ling can sense the presence of people and differentiate them from homunculi). After defecting a second time, Greed briefly loses control to Ling; Ling proceeded to eat a large amount of food, showing that a human-based Homunculus will need food after an amount of time. Since Ling's body tends to be a bottomless pit, Greed will have to eat a large amount to sate his hunger. In the 2003 anime The second oldest of the Homunculi, Greed was created by Dante. Due to his avarice, Greed rebelled against the woman who created him and soon after that was captured and sealed within the bowels of the Fifth Laboratory in Central by Envy. He escapes some 130 years later with some of the other Lab 5 prisoners. After establishing his base of operations within The Devil's Nest, he hears of a new Homunculus (Wrath), and begins a hunt for him intending to add him to his cause. His attempts to capture Wrath from South Headquarters and later Yock Island fail due to Envy and Sloth's intervention. After this, Greed's next plan becomes the kidnapping of Alphonse Elric. He explains to Al that the reason for the kidnapping was his desire for a "truly immortal" body after seeing Al's apparent impervious form. His ultimate goal to force Edward Elric into bonding his soul to a suit of armor similar to Al's condition. This is all stopped by the arrival of Izumi Curtis and Ed, but just minutes after they start their fight, they are interrupted by a surprise military raid (lead by Frank Archer) on the Devil's Nest. Greed, Martel, Roa, and Dolcetto are barely able to escape when they are confronted by Lust and Gluttony. The two Homunculi slaughter his chimera mercenaries (Martel is once again able to escape), and Greed is forced to go on the run. With no place to go, Greed goes to the place where he was born, Dante's mansion. It is here that he meets with his creator who, in the guise of Lyra, takes him before his former human remains and from there drains the Red Stones in him, thereby rendering him mortal. Almost immediately, Edward arrives at the scene and begins his final confrontation with Greed. Now knowing full well how to transmute Greed's body structure and fight him, he pierces Greed's heart, killing him due to all the Red Stones previously leeched out of him. Before dying, Greed tells Ed how to weaken the Homunculi and kill them. He is the first Homunculus in the 2003 anime series to die. His 'armored' form is different in this series as it is rather a dull black than the shiny grey of the 2009 anime. In the OVA "Reflections", a segment possibly reveals Greed's past and the reason he broke away from the rest of the Homunculi. A voice-over by Envy states that Greed was Dante's former lover (his human forerunner) and the current him still loves her. This is further cemented by his final actions of going to see her one last time before death and him backing down from harming Ed when he notices Dante was watching him from afar. Envy goes on to state Greed was merely an experiment for Dante (possibly in her greed to become more knowledgeable in creating Homunculi). Greed, however, denies being some love-struck fool and storms off in a huff. Trivia *Greed's Armor state differs between the manga and the 2009 anime and 2003 anime: **In the 2003 Anime, when Greed goes into his full Armor state, his mouth doesn't move (unless he laughs). However in Brotherhood, when he uses his armor, his mouth does move like in the manga. **In the 2003 anime and the manga, Greed's skintight shirt is of the same navy blue color as his Armor state and the two meld together, while in the 2009 anime, his shirt is of the different color (reddish brown) and his Armor state grows over it. * Greed's body being shared with Ling could possibly be a reference to Canto XXV of The Inferno. In this Canto the thieves are subjected to the constant loss of their bodies to the lizards that inhabit the seventh Bolgia. In life they took the substance of others, transforming it into their own, so in Hell their very bodies are constantly being taken from them and they are left to steal back a human form from some other sinner. *Interestingly, as the second Greed, when his hair is over his right eye, Greed's soul is in control. When it's over the left side, Ling is in control. However, this is only mostly present in the manga, as the 2009 anime shows the bangs in mostly random positions, regardless of who's in control. Instead, they are differentiated by their voice actors. *In a slight way, Greed is one of the few characters, alongside both Selim Bradley and Hohenheim, to have entirely new Japanese and English Voice Actors from 2003 to 2009; although Greed's original English voice actor did reprise his role initially. **Fans just take this in stride, assuming that the change was due Greed's voice now having Ling's accent. *In the latest fan poll, Greed came in the 12th place, making him the second most popular of the Homunculi. The second Greed came in 13th place while Ling himself came in 9th. *The original Greed and Lust are the only Homunculi who are not in a back spine volume shot. *Due to his death and rebirth, and the fall of his Homunculi siblings, Greed was both the first Homunculus to die and the second to last one to die permanently (Father being the last). *Second Greed is commonly called by fans, "LinGreed," due to the fact that Ling's name ends with the letter G and Greed's starts with G. Greedling or Greelin are also common nicknames for him. Edward has also mentioned to calling the new Greed "Grin", but it never appeared to have caught on. *It is interesting to note that the Ouroboros between the first and second Greed differentiate in the 2009 anime. Ling's Ouroboros is actually facing the opposite way as the first Greed. The first Greed's Ouroboros had its top by his fingers, but the second Greed wears his with the top by his wrist. There are a few animation mistakes where it changes around (by his fingers), but for the most part, it's opposite the first Greed. It is unknown why this was decided because the mark is the same on both Greeds in the manga. *Unlike his fellow Homunculi, Greed surprisingly does not harbor any sociopathic feeling towards humans. *According to the English audio commentary in Conqueror of Shamballa, Troy Baker originally auditioned for the role of Greed in the 2003 anime but was rejected after 35 seconds because he couldn't laugh right for the part. Ironically, Baker did go on to play the second Greed in Brotherhood. *Greed's motive for kidnapping Al does not sensibly transition to the 2003 anime. Although both Greeds sought immortality by being bonded to an inanimate object, it's heavily stressed that Homunculi in the anime have no souls, thus making a spirit binding impossible. *Coincidentally, in all versions of the series, Greed is the first Homunculus to "die" (though he was reborn in the manga and 2009 anime). *Apparently, Greed does not believe in telling lies, as Ling stated when Greed lied to Ling in order to prevent him from being dragged into Father along with Greed himself. *Greed seems to like strong women like Lan Fan, instantly becoming impressed with her combat skills. *The way Greed transfers to a new body in the manga and Brotherhood is similar to Hazama/Yuuki Terumi of Blazblue, where the latter like Greed "seemingly perished" and later possess a vessel to be reborn, only Terumi took time compared to Greed, and grew permanently in control for the vessel was made specifically for him. Both have also been voiced by Yuuichi Nakamura in Japanese. **Interestingly, Terumi's durability is similar to Greed's title as the Ultimate Shield; most Blazblue fighters often have a hard time trying to defeat him, though Terumi's weakness was not as obvious as Greed's. *Despite their bickering, Greed and Envy shared two preferences: both of them preferred avoiding violence whenever possible and both enjoyed their respective good-looks while in human form. Category:Homunculi Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Characters to appear in the manga and both animes